Beowulf in Asgard
by kuaizi
Summary: This story takes place before the events of the first Thor movie. Thor is put in charge of ridding Asgard of a strange new monster, but gets unexpected help from a certain Beowulf, whom he resents at first. A study in motives, especially for Loki. (Rated T for violence only - the sort of violence you read about in Beowulf.)
1. The Monster

As the dawn broke, a terrible morning-cry went up from the Great Hall of Asgard.

The night before had heard the clinking of golden goblets, the laughter of half-drunk warriors, the hero-stories of the strong in battle, the harmony of the harp. Now the bodies of those who had fallen asleep after the revelry lay scattered between overturned benches and the remains of trampled food. Most of the weapons were still standing against the wall; there had not been time to get dressed for battle. In the dark before the dawn, a terror unknown had stolen into the Hall and laid it waste.

Odin stood at the entrance, dwarfed by the tall doors, which were faintly gleaming in the strengthening sunlight. He turned his head as he surveyed the destruction with one eye, slightly out of breath from hurrying to the scene. At the farthest end of the hall, his throne alone stood pristine. A trembling warrior, one of the few survivors, knelt before him.

"I had more in my royal guard than this, I thought," said Odin, gesturing towards the bodies with one hand and holding Gungnir in the other.

"My lord, they were carried off by the monster," replied the ashen-faced man. "There are thirty missing."

"Monster. Not a frost giant, not a berserker?"

"No, my lord. It was…" The warrior steadied himself. "It was nothing we had seen before."

"And what could you have seen with your mead-muddled eyes when you woke up in the middle of the night? Go to the healers, and bring the rest with you."

The man rose shakily, half-genuflecting and half-bowing at the same time, and led his companions out of the Hall. Frigga appeared at her husband's side, clutching the sides of her gown. She looked into the Great Hall. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I am going to speak to Heimdall," said Odin, tapping Gungnir on the ground reflexively. "When we find out what happened… if it is not too serious… tell the healers to begin the preparations for Odinsleep. I will not put it off for too long again, if I can help it. I will see Thor in my quarters." He turned towards the Bifrost.

Frigga hesitated momentarily before replying. "As you wish, my king. And Loki?"

Now it was Odin's turn to hesitate. "Yes, and Loki."


	2. Prince Regent

Although the Great Hall had been cleaned and tidied up within the hour, the news had spread quickly through the palace, and many had taken the chance to look at the carnage themselves. Thor and Loki had just managed to sneak a peek before being summoned to Odin's quarters. They had all been at the feast last night, but many, including the royal family, had retired somewhat earlier than the most determined revellers - the barracks were far from the Great Hall, and most warriors felt it more convenient, or even safer, to spend the night in the Great Hall after a banquet. Now they were dead.

"I will kill the monster that did this. It cannot have gone far from here yet," said Thor, staring at the ground, Mjolnir in his crushing grip. "Thirty of our best warriors, old and young. They escaped death on the battlefield - they should not have died like this." Apparently torn between Odin's command to wait for him and the urge to act, he squeezed Mjolnir's handle in frustration, then started towards the door.

Loki's hand was immediately on his shoulder. "I, too, would kill the monster for his brazen trespass, but what foe do we face? Think, Thor. A night-fiend that snatches up thirty men before any of our best warriors can get to their weapons? And, apparently, invisible to our guards on the night watch. We shall soon find out if he is invisible to the guardian of our gates, too…" Loki's voice trailed off discreetly as the thump of Gungnir on the stone floor grew close.

Odin and Frigga entered the room together. Odin stopped abruptly and set himself squarely opposite his sons, while Frigga settled slightly off to the side. Neither looked particularly pleased.

"Heimdall says he saw the monster in the hall, but he can see it no longer. He will keep looking, of course. Nothing passed through the Bifrost; this beast could be hiding anywhere in Asgard. Fortunately, this means that it is not an invasion from another realm. We will increase security all around, and particularly near the palace; I have given orders," Odin said.

Thor opened his mouth, but for once, Loki beat his hotheaded brother to the first word. "Father, if this monster is hiding, you can leave it to me to find it. I -"

Odin snapped, "Can you see better than Heimdall? I have not finished." Loki stepped back, chastened. Thor strained to keep his mouth shut. Frigga shot both of them a warning look. "This appears to be an isolated incident, and I am going to finish the preparations for Odinsleep. In the meantime, I trust Thor, with my best advisors, to contain the threat - if it returns."

With pride in his voice, Thor pulled himself to his full height and replied, "I will not fail you, Father."

Loki looked at Frigga; Frigga avoided his gaze. Odin met Thor's determined eyes. "This is not like going on a hunt with your friends. Do you understand me? This is a test of how prepared you are…"

Loki turned his eyes away.

"…to rule."

Thor nodded solemnly.

"You may leave."

The two princes walked out of the room, Thor with a much more sprightly step.

Odin turned to Frigga and reached out his thick, scarred fingers. She met them with a soft, upturned palm. "My queen," he said quietly, "Mother of my princes - there was a reason I did not want Loki here today. He will simply envy his brother his birthright. But better for him not to harbour any illusions…"

She turned her head away. "You told them they were both born to be kings."

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Things have changed. After all, a son of yours will sit on the throne, when I am gone - do not be angry with me."

She laughed softly. "Could I dare to be angry with my king? I only wish you would let Loki do… something." Odin sighed and gently withdrew his fingers from her grasp. "As always, I suppose," continued Frigga absently, "he will find a way to do it." She stroked Odin's sleeve. "Let us prepare you for your rest."


	3. Inaction

The barracks saw more and more empty beds each night over the next three days. When the night watchmen outside the Great Hall were not there to turn over the watch to their replacements the morning after the monster's attack, some attributed their disappearance to cowardice. But when the same thing happened for the next two nights in a row to the bravest volunteers, and when Heimdall brought report to Thor that he had briefly glimpsed the monster at the Great Hall again, fear stirred once again in the palace.

Thor was pacing up and down in front of the doors of the Great Hall, as if waiting for the monster to show up. The guards looked at him from time to time, but concentrated on surveying the surroundings for threats. He felt as if his hands were tied. Heimdall could not see the monster at will, and he could not keep watch for it all the time, as he had to guard the gates as well. There was no trace of the warriors who had disappeared, and therefore, no clues to go on. More than once he had been inclined to keep watch with the night watchmen, but Loki had dissuaded him, saying that it would be worse for Asgard to lose Thor than to lose a few night watchmen, especially while the Allfather was asleep. He could have brushed Loki aside, but their father's advisors had actually agreed with Loki. So it was that Thor was now hovering in front of the darkened Hall's doors, trying to think of a way to give his minders the slip and join the night watch that evening.

"You have not joined us for days, Thor." A pair of arms pulled Thor into a vice-like hug. Thor's startled expression broke into a grin. "Volstagg!" He looked around. "Hogun, Fandral, Sif! My friends…"

The Warriors Three and Sif stood in the mid-day sun, smiling at him. "We thought we'd give you space to fulfil your duties, but we miss your company," said Fandral. "Particularly Sif." Sif glared at Fandral, and the playful smile was wiped from his face.

The appearance of his battle-friends encouraged Thor, and a possibility sprang into his mind. "What do you think of this affair with the monster?"

They looked at each other. There was a lingering pause.

Thor knitted his brows, but pressed on. "We have bested many a formidable foe in battle, together…"

After another pause, Sif spoke up. "We know what you're going to ask, Thor. We won't let you do it, even with us helping you. There's only you to rely on while the Allfather is in the Odinsleep."

Thor shot an angry look at each one of the Warriors Three - they had evidently had time to discuss this without him. "How is it that you are all against me?" He immediately regretted saying it, but he didn't feel any less angry at the thought of them excluding him from their circle. He struggled to form another suggestion, but all that came out was, "Yet I could not ask you to risk your lives without me - and you know that."

Volstagg clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thor, think -"

Thor twitched at the choice of words, but did not resist Volstagg's touch. "The time for thinking is over. If we do not act - who knows what the monster will do tonight? We have lost so many men already. Other realms must have heard of this by now, and I am sure they are mocking our inaction."

"When we get more information," said Fandral, calmly, "we will have a plan."

"And we will fight alongside you," said Hogun.

"I thank you, my friends." Thor nodded heavily. The sun was high overhead and hardly any light was cast through the open doors of the Great Hall. The heat gave him the distinct sensation of being oppressed.


	4. A Ship of Geats

A great ship with a curved prow, gliding through space very much like a swan with a sinuous neck, was approaching slowly. Heimdall eyed it with great caution, stood at his post and waited for it to reach the border of Asgard. When it was within shouting distance, Heimdall stepped forward and shook his sword, bellowing, "Who are you who come faring through the Nine Realms in your ship, wearing armour as if ready for battle?"

He could see the leader on the ship, a tall young man, yet the eldest of his group, standing with noble bearing in a fine byrnie and holding what appeared to be a lindenwood shield. This was not just any retainer who found his worth in his weapons, fine though they may be. The other men were beginning to stand up, clanking as they held up their shields.

Heimdall shouted again, "It is best to say quickly whence you came."

The leader stirred, apparently able to make out Heimdall's words as the clanking died down. He spoke, "We are of the tribe of the Geat people, hearth-companions to Hygelac. My father Edgetheow was a warrior of great renown while he was alive. We have come to seek your lord Odin, the son of Bor, the protector of Asgard. We have come on a mission - we will not hide anything from you."

Heimdall snorted.

Undeterred, the man continued, "You know if it is true - we have heard it said that there is a monster afoot who slaughters your men. I can give counsel on how to overcome the fiend." He leaned out awkwardly from the side of the ship. "If you will let us land."

"I have seen your deeds, thane of Hygelac," said Heimdall, "And I hear that there is no enmity between your lord and mine. I will watch your ship, and I will watch you. Go, present yourselves."

The ship glided near the dais where Heimdall stood, and the warriors began to disembark onto the bridge. Their helmets, glittering gold, were adorned with the figures of boars. They fell into formation with the son of Edgetheow at their head. He thanked Heimdall and led his group in a march down the sparkling bridge into Asgard, leaving their handsome ship behind and Heimdall looking out into the depths of space.


	5. Neither War nor Exile

As Heimdall's report was making its way to Thor, Loki had already come upon the Geats as they marched towards the palace.

"Shields and shafts, byrnies and helms - yet this is not for war, nor for exile… who are you?" Loki drew his steed alongside the little company and slowed down to their marching pace.

"I am Beowulf, son of Edgetheow, and we are of the tribe of the Geats. We dine at the table of Hygelac. We wish to see your lord, Odin, on the matter of the monster," said the leader, squinting a little as he looked at Loki in the light of the afternoon sun.

"The Allfather is in the Odinsleep; Thor Odinson will receive you with gladness, I should hope. I am Loki, his brother, and I will escort you to see him."

"Our thanks," said Beowulf, "But surely it is not a prince's place to escort us to the palace."

"It is no trouble, I am just returning for the evening counsel myself. What do you plan to do with the beast?"

"If it is no trouble for you, then we are glad to have your company. We would speak directly to Thor Odinson."

The merest trace of annoyance crossed Loki's face and was gone in a moment. He took in Beowulf's features: his helmet obscured his hair and most of his head, but his beard was dark blond, almost like the burnished gold of the helmet. Strongly but leanly built with broad shoulders, he walked proudly, with a sense of purpose. His men followed him closely, strictly in step with their leader. If he looked less closely, Loki could almost imagine Thor standing in Beowulf's place. This man had the bearing of one ready for the throne. "Very well; I do not represent my brother. Were you sent by your lord Hygelac?"

Beowulf smiled a smile that Loki had seen many times before on Thor's lips, usually just before he went "out" with the Warriors Three and Sif. "We will speak to Thor Odinson directly, of course, but I can tell you I was not sent."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

Beowulf permitted himself a low laugh. "As you said, 'Not for war, nor for exile.' I was sent for neither, but I came of my own volition to carry out a mission."

"Then you come for glory."

"Precisely."

"Crown prince, by any chance?"

The Geats behind Beowulf murmured ever so slightly. Beowulf's expression did not change. "I am not the son of Hygelac, but…"

"I see." Loki smirked. "Well, I dare say we will be very glad of your help."


	6. Beowulf meets Thor

Since the monster had taken thirty men from the Great Hall, it had not been used. The Geatish contingent was therefore received in a hall that was smaller, but decorated to suit the reception of guests who sought an audience with the king. As the company drew up to the doors, Loki strode ahead to Thor, bowing briefly.

"My lord, these are men of the Geats, and their leader is called Beowulf. They ask to exchange words."

Thor, unused to his brother addressing him as his "lord", nodded. "I will not refuse them. Heimdall and the advisors have told me of the feats of Edgetheow of the Geats and of the strength of the son of Edgetheow. Bid them come in, and tell them they are welcome to Asgard. They may enter in their armour, but let their weapons be laid aside." More quietly, he added to Loki, "And you, brother, come stand on my right."

As the Geats received the word, they smartly made their way into the hall, laid their arms against the walls, and expectantly looked at their leader.

Beowulf bowed to Thor, his helmet and armour suffusing a soft glow in the gentle evening light. "May you ever be whole, Thor Odinson."

Thor's fingers found Mjolnir's handle, but Loki, perceiving the misunderstanding, whispered to him, "It's not a jibe at Father's missing eye, Thor, this is their usual greeting to a foreign lord." Thor relaxed, but kept his eye on Beowulf's bowed head.

"I am a kinsman and retainer of Hygelac and have done many things in my youth. Now, news of the actions of this monster have reached my tribe. It is said that your Great Hall stands empty each night. The best of my people advised me to seek the noble lord of the Asgardians, for they know my strength - I have destroyed the kin of giants and slain water-monsters in the waves by night. And now I would request but one favour from the protector of Asgard, and ask that you not turn me away, since I have come so far: that I might, with my men alone, cleanse your Great Hall."

The Geatish warriors gave each other knowing looks, which Thor did not miss. Also, he was not pleased that someone was trying to do his job for him. Before he could consider how to respond, Loki very quietly whispered, "Ask him how he intends to deal with it."

Grateful for his brother's prompting, Thor said, "We ourselves have never seen the like of this monster. It comes only at night, unseen by any guard, and has even escaped the notice of all-seeing Heimdall. The attacks happen so quickly that the survivors hardly know what to say about the beast. How do you know what to do with it?" Some of the Asgardian advisors, who were also present, tried not to smile too widely.

"It is of the ill-begotten kin of Cain," said Beowulf, "and it so happens that the tribes of the Geats and Gardena have had dealings with its kind. To murder is in its blood. I was to rid the land of one called Grendel, but as it happens, it seemed to have ceased its slaughter just as I heard of a similar beast in Asgard."

"So it kills its victims - we surmised that much. But why did it carry off our men and not simply kill them in the Hall? Why does it stalk back night after night?" asked a grey-bearded advisor.

"Ah," said Beowulf grimly, "You do not know what it does, then."

"Of course not," huffed Thor.

"I do not like to be the bearer of bad news, but this monster takes people away to devour them at its own leisure." Beowulf's statement elicited some shocked murmuring. "Its hide is impenetrable to the sharpest blade man can forge, and the beast is reckless enough that a display of weapons would not deter it. I shall fight this beast hand-to-hand and overcome it with my grip."

The shocked murmuring turned to gasps that sounded, somehow, simultaneously impressed and amused. "The boy is mad," muttered the grey-bearded one.

"It would please my lord Hygelac to know I bore neither sword nor shield against this monster," said Beowulf, who was beginning to look a little offended.

"It does not matter whether it would please your lord," said the advisor. "Is this your plan? To grapple in close combat with a man-eating monster that carried off _thirty men_?"

"I thought you had heard of my deeds," retorted Beowulf. Loki, eager to ease the tension, was about to whisper something else to Thor, but Thor smirked at his brother and said in a low voice, "I like the way he thinks…"

"So we have heard - " began the advisor, but Thor cut in. "Beowulf! You seek honour in battle, I see. But if you should fail…"

"Ah!" Beowulf jerked his chin upwards, a fierce gleam in his eye. "You need not worry for my funeral pyre; the monster will make sure there is no corpse left for burning. I only ask that you take this byrnie from my breast and send it to Hygelac, for this finest of Weland's works was left to me by Hrethel. As for me, Fate always goes as it must."

Thor regarded Beowulf with evident satisfaction. "Good. Then tonight we shall lie in wait for the beast together, son of Edgetheow."

"Thor Odinson," said Beowulf, not daring to raise his voice as much against the regent of Asgard as against an advisor, "I do not doubt your ability, and indeed I have heard of the might of Mjolnir and the worthiness of the one who wields it, but I come to offer you a service, so that Asgard may suffer no further loss."

Thor glanced around at his advisors, as if daring them to repeat their lame protests against his involvement once again. Immediately he thought of the Warriors Three and Sif. Loki just stood there, looking expectantly at him.

He waved a broad hand over the hall's benches. The wall-torches were lit just as the sun began to fade, illuminating the tables of food and drink, hitherto hidden in the shadows. "Then let us sit to feast, and let us hear stories of your victories before you go to seek glory once more."


	7. The Vow-Speech

The feast was more of a quiet meal than a proper celebration, since Odin lay in Odinsleep and had to be guarded, and security had been increased everywhere. The only people there besides the Geats, the advisors and the royal family were the Warriors Three and Sif, who tried their best to make the foreign warriors feel more welcome. They took turns relating battle-tales to Beowulf and his men, while Thor and Loki sat further up along the bench. The Geats seemed to be having a good time listening to all the stories, and it looked as if Beowulf himself was getting warmed up to tell of his own exploits. Thor could see Volstagg's arms waving and hear Fandral banging his cup on the bench with great enthusiasm. The Geats were quite excited, too, but in contrast to the Asgardians, they seemed more restrained, and Beowulf especially did not seem fond of sweeping movements. Amidst the flying flecks of food and spittle, he still managed to command attention with an air of dignity.

"You do not look too happy, brother," said Loki, picking up a piece of meat and looking at it. "Does something trouble you?"

"Nothing," said Thor, returning his attention to his plate.

"I could call them over," offered Loki. "It is unusual that they are not sitting with you."

"I was the one who told them to sit with Beowulf. He is much better company than I am now," said Thor, viciously tearing off a hunk of flesh from a dish in front of him.

Loki simply shrugged. "We shall see what happens tonight."

Fandral came running up with a grin on his face. "His stories!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I don't believe them! Being besieged by water-monsters while in a swimming contest - I ask you! But they _are_ good." He clapped Thor on the back. "Care to join us?" He looked around at the advisors, who did not seem too eager to hear more.

At that moment, Frigga glided into the hall in all her queenly radiance. A hush fell over the room, and Fandral slipped back to his spot. She greeted them all and gave a full cup to Thor. "Be happy tonight, for help has come." Thor accepted the cup with as much decorum as he could muster. His mournful mood had evidently not escaped his mother, and her wearied visage did not escape Thor either. Frigga went along the bench, greeting each one, giving out cups. Finally she held up a beautiful cup, as encrusted with jewels as her hands were adorned in rings, and offered it to Beowulf.

"By your arrival, good warrior, you have fulfilled our wish for relief from this wickedness."

Beowulf stood and received the cup with a slight bow, then spoke:

"When my men and I boarded our ship, I resolved that I would do your will or else perish by the monster's hand; either I do this daring deed, or await my final hour in this mead-hall."

"A noble vow from a noble one," said Frigga, satisfied.

The vow-speech over, the eating and drinking resumed, as did the conversation, though at a more subdued volume. Frigga did not seem to be in the mood to eat or drink much, and simply moved from place to place, stopping briefly to say a few words with each person. When she reached Beowulf again, she quietly thanked him again for coming, expressing her gladness that he knew enough about the monster to deal with it.

"It is most simple and straightforward, and by its behaviour there is no doubt it is a monster like Grendel," said Beowulf.

Frigga nodded and made to move on.

"Only - there is one thing I cannot understand," added Beowulf. "The beast is not invisible, though your reports say so."

"Is that so?" commented Frigga. "Strange things can happen in Asgard."

The food and drink were dwindling, and no-one dared stay too late. Thor stood up, and all arose at once. He declared, "Now we entrust to you the Great Hall of Asgard. Keep watch and show valour. If you succeed, there will be no lack of reward for you."

Then they all went out, the Asgardians to their quarters, and the Geats to the Great Hall.


	8. Grendel vs Beowulf - and Thor

Now Beowulf and his men were alone in the Great Hall. Two guards had been posted outside the hall, but the Geats kept close to the doors, keeping watch for the monster. A Geat lit the two torches on either side of the doors, giving just enough light to let each warrior cast two long, flickering shadows at an angle to each other, while the throne reflected the barest hint of firelight at the end of the long hall.

Beowulf took his helmet from his head and gave his sword to his retainer, who assisted him with undoing his byrnie, and then laid all of his gear neatly to one side. Bedding had already been rolled out onto the polished floor. No trace of the monster's previous work remained. The retainer asked Beowulf, "Shall I lay your arms by your bolster instead?"

"No," said Beowulf, "I am not the lesser of Grendel in battle. You know full well I can kill such a monster armed, as he is too clumsy to fight back a man who knows how to use a shield to block and give blows. If he dares to seek a fight without first arming himself, I shall beat him at his own game." The retainer nodded and went to his own bolster.

They all bedded down for the night. Some thought about whether they would see home again, but somehow most of the battle-hardened Geats eventually fell asleep. Beowulf, with his cheek resting on his bolster, was facing the doors, which were now closed and locked. Under the door he could see the shadows of the pacing guards' feet.

Time passed. Beowulf was waiting, watching. It was slightly cold on the floor, but the air was still. The shadows under the door shuffled; a change of guards. The torches were burning low…

Then it happened. The shadows outside the door melted together in a frenzied shuffle, then all was silent for a split second. Then the great doors burst open and slammed against the walls, knocking the last wisps of light from the wicks of the torches. A towering figure stood in the doorway, and as it looked into the Great Hall, its eyes issued forth an ugly light, like the tainted reflection of the sun in a dented and scuffed bronze mirror. It came in so quickly that the sleeping Geats had only time to open their eyes before the monster reached out a scaly and disturbingly moist arm and grabbed one unfortunate warrior, pulled him in two, then four pieces, and forced the pieces into his gaping, distorted maw.

"Why, it _is_ Grendel! How did he end up here?" Gasps arose from the Geats as they stumbled and rushed to take up their arms.

By this time, Beowulf had jumped to his feet. The next sweep of the monster's hand caught another tasty morsel, but he would soon find out if the son of Edgetheow was as skilled as he boasted he was, for he had grabbed Beowulf's arm.

Immediately Grendel howled and let go, fresh scratches swelling red on the greenish skin of his arm. He had not expected any resistance at all. Beowulf had sunk the fingers of his free hand into the softer side of Grendel's forearm with surprising strength of grip. Enraged, Grendel made another swipe at Beowulf, but Beowulf grabbed the large fingers of the monster with both his hands and made to twist them out of joint, which he nearly did. Each of the fingers was as thick as a girl's arm. Beowulf had cleverly grabbed Grendel's left hand from the back and forced it at an angle away from the monster's body, such that he could not swipe easily at the warrior with his right hand.

The Geats, enraged by the loss of their companion, circled Grendel and Beowulf, looking for an opportunity to sink a sword into the monster, but both fighters twisted and turned in frantic circles, Beowulf attempting to wrench off Grendel's arm by pinning it behind his back, and Grendel attempting to swat Beowulf off by reaching his other arm towards him from across his front or back. With a desperate roar, the monster swung his left arm upwards, carrying Beowulf with it, trying to fling Beowulf off. Beowulf, however, had a terrific hold, and tried his best to crush the fingers with a bear hug. Some of the Geats took the chance to slash at Grendel's ankles, but had to back off quickly as Grendel flung Beowulf downwards at them. The swords had no effect on the monster's toughened hide; Beowulf's crushing grip was far more effective at causing pain. The Geats knew very well the monster's vulnerability, but few were as willing as Beowulf was to get close enough to try grappling it into submission.

Beowulf hit the ground with a thud and skidded a short distance. Unfazed, he rushed straight back at Grendel.

Suddenly, the monster was hit with a resounding, crackling sound. He stumbled back from the door. Framed in the doorway was Thor, holding Mjolnir at his side. Grendel growled, but seemed unaffected by the electrical hit.

"It's no use!" shouted Beowulf. "His hide - "

Grendel snatched up Thor with both hands, holding his entire body in his grip. He had been grabbed with such speed that he could hardly have reacted. With his arms pinned to his sides, Thor could not strike with Mjolnir. He was suffocating - he struggled - and he dropped Mjolnir on Grendel's foot.

The monster, confused, struggled to lift his foot, but Mjolnir pinned it down. Beowulf flung himself onto Grendel's shoulder, grabbed it, and pulled. He could feel the joints resisting his pull, but as he felt the slightest yielding of the sinews, he pulled as sharply as he could, causing a sickening tearing and popping sound to come out of Grendel's shoulder. Again in pain the monster released his grip and Thor fell to the floor, stuck out his hand and summoned Mjolnir.

"Thor Odinson!" Beowulf yelled as Mjolnir sped towards Thor, "This is _my fight_!"

As if agreeing with Beowulf, Grendel thrashed about and gave a great kick to Thor, who slid along the floor into the doorframe. The Asgardian got up, unshaken, and yelled back, "Beowulf! That monster will kill you!"

"Or I him!" Beowulf was clinging on to Grendel's shoulder blade as the latter stomped up and down the hall, scrabbling at Beowulf with his other arm but unable to reach him. Beowulf seemed to know just how far Grendel could reach with one arm, and the monster was far from flexible. "Now let me deal with it!" The Geats were not standing close enough to see their leader's face, but they knew well the expression he wore at such times. They closed ranks in front of Thor, protecting him and at the same time preventing him from going to Beowulf.

Grendel suddenly began to run around, as if dodging some invisible enemy. None present could see very well in the darkness of the hall as Grendel ran into the shadows, deeper and deeper into the Great Hall, attempting to fling off Beowulf as he went. Eventually he stopped against the wall, next to a torch-bracket. Beowulf, disoriented by the swinging, could not see what he was doing, but the monster was quaking and bumped Beowulf against the wall. Feeling the torch bracket, Beowulf hooked one arm around Grendel's upper arm and grabbed hold of the torch, and pulled. Just as Grendel had pulled the Geatish warrior apart, now Beowulf tore bone from bone, flesh from flesh, and a gaping wound on Grendel's shoulder grew larger and larger until his whole arm was torn away - the very arm that had snatched up countless men to bring them to their gory end.

A terrible cry resounded throughout the Great Hall, unearthly and full of agony, as the monster rushed out the doors and into the night, leaving a trail of blood as he went.


	9. An Unexpected Helper

Heimdall had reported that the monster had trailed blood all the way to a lake, where he fell and promptly expired towards dawn. The Great Hall had been scrubbed clean and readied for a real feast to honour Beowulf. Frigga had not been too pleased to hear that Thor had rushed in to help Beowulf, but given that everything had turned out well in the end, she could not criticise him too harshly. Seeing how Beowulf had saved him, Thor could not be upset either at his own failed intervention. Rather, he was grateful. Now the Geatish contingent, less one warrior, were gathered once more before the Asgardians.

"I have seen you fight, and you were not boasting when you gave an account of your skill, son of Edgetheow," said Thor. "You have ensured everlasting fame for yourself by your deeds. And now the reward…"

"The account," cried Volstagg, "let him give his account of the fight! He knows how to tell a story."

"I was about to ask permission to tell my story before you gave the reward," said Beowulf. He seemed subdued, even uneasy. "As you know, this monster devoured one of my men," he paused as the Geats bowed their heads, "and then made a grab for me, and I grappled with him, since I knew his weakness was not in his tough skin, which cannot be slashed by swords, but in his clumsiness and fear of crushing pain. When I was in danger, I was assisted by you, and I am grateful for that, Thor Odinson."

"And I, too, am indebted to you for your help, Beowulf," said Thor generously, recalling the feeling of being wrapped up in the monster's thick fingers.

"And then the fiend started running around while I grappled with him and tried to tear his arm off. And indeed I managed to separate that blood-shedding limb from the monster, but I must acknowledge the help of another warrior."

"There was no other warrior - your contingent was all protecting me," said Thor.

"It was not one of mine - it was one of yours, though I could not tell who, in the dark." Murmurs. "Or perhaps it was a few. The figures melted away into the shadows as soon as I tried to look at them - they were distracting the beast very cleverly. In any case, the monster could see much better in the dark than we can."

Thor narrowed his eyes at the Warriors Three, who looked thoroughly confused. Sif, however, spoke. "Did you see the hint of any armour, any weapons? The colour of a cloak?"

Beowulf furrowed his brows as he thought for a moment. "Everything was grey in the darkness."

"The flash of a blade?"

"A short one, perhaps a dagger."

Sif glanced at Loki, who did not look away. "Well, we have one who uses a dagger."

"So it is to you, prince, that I am indebted," said Beowulf, following the direction of Sif's glance.

Thor turned to Loki with an incredulous look. "You were sleeping in your chamber," he mouthed.

"I don't have to be there to… be there," muttered Loki.

"In any case," continued Beowulf, "I cannot accept a reward for something I did not do on my own, as I had vowed. Let us say that the whole affair was settled by the two princes of Asgard."

"Come now, do not be modest," said Frigga gently, "Beowulf, you dealt the death-blow, and we want to reward you."

"I do not dare to be rude enough to refuse your reward, but it would do me no good to go back with gold but not well-earned glory." Beowulf looked positively dejected, as if he had let Grendel devour a battalion of men and destroy half of Asgard.

"These Geats are very hard on themselves, aren't they?" whispered Volstagg to Fandral, who shrugged. "After all, he did solve the problem for us…"

Suddenly, a scream rang out in the distance.


	10. Grendel's Mere

"The monster - she came - she came and grabbed an advisor - ran off - towards the lake -" The terrified handmaiden could barely string words together, even by the time she was found, cowering, in a side room next to the kitchens.

"What did it look like? How big was it?" Beowulf asked.

"Her two arms were - each the size of a girl's trunk, sir. Green skin. Scaly - oh!"

"It sounds like a smaller version of the monster," said Thor.

"The monster's mother, I'm afraid, seeking revenge," said Beowulf. "Let us not waste time, let us go to the lake. Where is it?"

The horses which Thor had called for were just now led up to them. "We shall go with you, Beowulf," said Thor, mounting his steed.

"And we shall go with Thor," said Hogun, mounting his. The Warriors Three and Sif were there. Loki silently got on his horse. Frigga, in the meantime, had rushed back to watch over Odin while her sons were sorting out this new threat.

Beowulf said nothing in response, but mounted his steed and spurred it into the distance as Thor led the way. They sped out of the palace gates and towards the lake where Heimdall had last seen Grendel. The blood had not been cleaned up in many places; they were essentially following the last steps of the first monster.

The land grew wilder and more difficult to ride on as they went along. When they reached the steep stone slopes, the path grew so tight that they had no choice but to dismount and continue on foot in single file, leading the horses carefully behind them. At last they reached a cluster of trees hanging over a precipitous cliff, shading a lake far below. The water was rust-coloured and frothy.

"His head," said Sif grimly.

They looked where she was pointing. The advisor's head lay like a small, misshapen, hairy boulder on the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, Sif shot an arrow into the water. As they looked into the water, they realised that she had shot a giant water-serpent, which was now thrashing about, coiling and uncoiling its long, muscled body in agony. Eventually it ceased to struggle and disappeared below the surface.

The Asgardians heard the clink of armour being pulled on behind them. They turned around. Beowulf was fastening his byrnie.

"You're mad," said Fandral. He strode up to Beowulf, frowning. "Here, take this," he said, and thrust his sword into the Geat's hand. "You will need it for the water-monsters on the way down."

"Thank you," said Beowulf. With a running leap, he plunged into the churning lake and disappeared from view.

"You're not supposed to _encourage_ him, Fandral," said Loki, staring down at the lake, which was churning due to the movement of various strange creatures.

"And why not?" said Thor, who was swinging Mjolnir and standing at the edge of the cliff. "I'm going to help."

Loki grabbed Thor by the back of his belt just in time. "Stop, you fool! Do you even know how to swim?"

Thor shook him off. "Fool, am I?" he growled at Loki. "This could all have been over in a moment if you hadn't kept stopping me from fighting the monster for three days while our men were dying!"

"Yes, you are a fool!" Loki exploded. Somewhere behind them a tree spontaneously combusted in a flash of yellow light. "All you fools who seek glory - always so predictable, and always thinking so highly of yourselves. If I hadn't stopped you, and talked to the advisors, and to your gang - you would have gotten yourself killed, Thor. As for Beowulf - we would have been sending back his bloodstained byrnie if _I_ hadn't helped him against Grendel!" His voice, so used to whispers and mutters and discreet instructions, cracked with the strain of shouting, but instead of suppressing it, he embraced the loss of control, feeling a rush of satisfaction at finally being able to speak his mind. "When will someone realise that a king needs as much common sense as he needs coins and courage?"

Thor was so angry and stunned at being yelled at that he was speechless for a moment. "I am the prince regent, Loki, not you!" he finally shouted back.

They stared at each other, one red in the face, the other white as a sheet. Loki marched off and swung himself onto his horse. "Then, my lord, I wish you all the best when you meet Hygelac to return his thane's byrnie… and explain how it came to that." He dug his spurs into the horse's sides and took off into the distance, as smoke curled into the air from the remains of the stricken tree.


	11. To Prove that I am a Worthy Son

Back at the palace, Loki stormed down the halls towards his chamber. He had neglected to take off his riding spurs; he was just trying to get back quickly to a place where he could get away from everything for a while. As he pulled open the door with more vigour than necessary, he froze in his tracks as he saw his mother standing in his room.

"What happened?" asked Frigga, worried.

"We chased the other monster to the lake. The advisor is dead. Beowulf jumped into the lake with Fandral's sword…" he brushed past her as he entered the room. She followed behind him, and he turned around to look at her. "I pulled Thor back from jumping in to help, but perhaps he has jumped all the same, now," he said peevishly.

"You argued," she said, more statement than accusation.

"Yes, we fought," he admitted, "but it did not come to blows."

"Loki, what have you done?" Frigga looked sadly into her son's eyes. A brief shade of incomprehension passed over his brow. "The Geat told me that such monsters are not usually… invisible," she continued. The guarded look of incomprehension gave way to a crooked smile. Loki quickly and silently cast a cloaking spell, hoping fervently that Heimdall was not eavesdropping.

"Well, mother, you have guessed it all. Yes, I let Grendel in. I shielded him from Heimdall's eyes and ears with… my magic." Loki looked incredibly guilty for a moment, and he could not hide it. "I wanted to show what I could do, Mother."

"You did not need to. You are a prince of Asgard." She stroked his cheek with her palm. "You are my son, and even though you sometimes misuse it, I do not regret sharing my magic with you."

He lowered his eyes. "You see how father sees only Thor. I wanted to show him…"

"And what could you show him by this?" Frigga's tone was not sharp, but soft. "Lives were taken."

"I could have stopped the beast right away if Father had let me in the first place, instead of appointing Thor regent."

"And the beast's mother?"

Loki wrung his hands. "It was an accident that I let it in, but I thought Beowulf could have the glory he wanted by slaying Grendel, and I could take the credit for the other beast."

"Leaving none for your brother, I see."

"He has more than enough of this so-called glory!" He jerked his head irritably. "The way he _shows off_ with his friends - running off to slay some enemies, returning, feasting, drinking, and then running off again - even father does not run off every few weeks to prove his worth, and certainly I don't - perhaps father thinks this behaviour of Thor's is worthy of the throne?"

"Your brother has done well so far, has he not?"

"Well! Only because of me. Mark my words, mother." Loki drew back from Frigga's reach and turned away. "The day will come when Thor will start trouble that he will not be able to stop."

"Ah, Loki, but I thought you were not like Thor."

"What, mother?" Loki looked back sharply.

"You can stop the trouble you start, can you not?"

"It is Thor's trouble now, he is regent!"

"When your father wakes up…"

There was a pause. "You won't get me to do it for _him_," said Loki, casting the words out of his mouth as if spitting out bitter seeds. He stalked out of the room.

Frigga sighed, watching her son's retreating figure. "Are you that different from your brother?" she murmured softly. "You try to prove your worth too, but you want to prove it your way."


	12. This is My Fight

"Heimdall."

"I saw you coming," said Heimdall, not turning.

"I _know_ you saw me coming, we _all_ know you can see us coming, you know," said Loki irritably. "Are you watching Beowulf?"

"Yes," said Heimdall, motionless. Loki paced around the dais. He had long gotten used to talking to Heimdall while he was intent on watching something. In his childhood he would stand beside Heimdall and pretend to be watching, too, but in adolescence that felt much too silly, and he now contented himself with constantly walking around while speaking to the gate-guardian.

"Is he winning?"

"We shall see."

"Where is Thor?"

"Still on the shore. They are observing the waters for Beowulf's return, it seems."

Loki felt a small tug of mixed satisfaction and guilt. "Tell me, what has Beowulf been doing? Since he jumped in, that is."

"A great many water-monsters tried to hinder his progress to the bottom of the lake, where the monster was smart enough to seek refuge. They failed against his byrnie, of course - it is Weland's work, after all. He has just now made his way to the monster's lair, which is quite dry." He paused. "It looks as if Fandral's sword is failing against her, however."

"Go on."

"What can I say? He is fighting, but he knows the blade is useless against her hide."

Heimdall fell into silence.

"Well, let me know if anything changes," said Loki gloomily.

"Now he has thrown down Fandral's sword."

"What?"

"He is grappling with the monster."

"In the name of Odin's missing eye - is the boy an idiot? I'm not there to help him this time!"

"You can send help," came the smooth reply. Loki raised an eyebrow at Heimdall. Heimdall continued, unperturbed, "I assume you came to me for more than a moment-by-moment narration of the fight."

Loki pulled out a fine dagger, gleaming and sharp. "You can send this to Beowulf," he said, placing the dagger on the floor. "It is not made of quite the same stuff as Fandral's sword."

Heimdall nodded, and the dagger was gone in a flash of blinding white light.


	13. One Proven Prince

"…a bright flash caught my eye and startled the monster for a moment; I looked and saw a dagger just within my reach. In my desperation I seized it, and with the anger of one without hope of life, I thrust it through the monster's neck. Behold, a marvel - the blade cut through the hide and even broke rings of bone, and the monster fell to the floor!"

"Just a moment - here is Loki, you have to start from the beginning!" exclaimed Fandral. "Never mind that you already repeated it for Hogun…"

"I have already heard it from Heimdall, thank you," said Loki, waving his hand as he passed by.

Beowulf stood up from the healers' table, causing the healers to jump back from him mid-treatment. One of them clucked disapprovingly and tried to continue fixing his wounds. The Warriors Three, Sif and Thor had been listening to his account of what had happened in the lake. They had worried that he had, after all, failed, when the water had yielded up Fandral's sword tangled in some unlucky water-beast. Beowulf had eventually emerged, gasping and flushed with the excitement of victory, holding Grendel's head before him as payback for the head of the dead Asgardian advisor. He had also been holding something else.

"Loki - I cannot thank you enough. But I am very sorry. Your dagger…" Beowulf apologetically held out a beautiful twisted hilt with serpentine patterns.

"Yes, the blade melted upon contact with the poisonous blood when you beheaded the monster." Loki gingerly picked up the grimy, bloody hilt from Beowulf's palm. He turned to go.

"Wait, prince," said Beowulf as he started after Loki, all decorum lost for a moment. Without the rest of the Geatish contingent constantly around him, he seemed much more boyish and light-hearted. "Thank you for letting me do this on my own - now Hygelac will be pleased with me. I have to thank you for that, too," he said, turning to Thor.

"My lack of involvement is also his fault," said Thor, pointing to Loki, but without a trace of malice.

Loki nodded curtly and took his leave. Beowulf resumed his telling of the story, to the delight of the Warriors Three and Sif, while Thor excused himself and followed his brother out into the corridor.

"Congratulations, my lord," said Loki coolly. "The monsters are quelled and you have fulfilled your duty as regent."

"I could not have done it without your help and common sense," said Thor, striding alongside Loki. "I know you did not have to help me, but you went to Heimdall… and you have been helping me all along."

"I hope you will remember that lesson in the future," said Loki. "Do not say all that just to placate me."

"Hotheadedness is a natural fault of mine; do not hold it against me, my brother."

"If I hadn't stopped you…"

"It was for your sake that I did not jump in after Beowulf at the lake - I tried, for once," said Thor quietly, with an air of admitting something he didn't want to admit.

"Very well," said Loki, with less of an edge to his voice.

They rounded the corner and came face to face with Odin and Frigga.

"Father! You have awoken," cried Thor, embracing Odin. "We have good news."

"I have heard," said Odin pleasantly. "I hope you have learned something."

"Let us introduce you to Beowulf…" said Thor, steering Odin back towards the healing room.

Loki was left with Frigga.

"Did you hear that, Mother? Did you see that?" said Loki, his voice bitter once more. "It's as if I'm not even here." Frigga felt her eyes growing hot on his behalf, and all she could do was squeeze Loki's shoulder. She had grown tired of explaining her husband's treatment of their younger son. They stood in the corridor for a good while in silence.

Suddenly, Thor and Odin came back around the corner. "Beowulf is very grateful," Odin said, "although we are the ones who should be grateful to him. Frigga, your sons have done well. Well done, Thor… and Loki."

Frigga smiled at Odin, and then beamed at Loki. He smiled back, but inside he felt even worse for having gotten what he wanted - and especially for even wanting it at all.


End file.
